


Rose

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Beautiful yet fleeting. But perhaps it's better that way.





	Rose

Snuggled tight, wrapped up in velvety petals.  
Embraced by crimson blankets.  
But as you open up to the light,  
You leave the safe, the quiet peace.  
You jump forward into this dangerous world,  
Completely unprepared.

You blossom and evolve,  
Unfurling your beautiful petals and showing yourself,  
As if to say  
“Hello world.”  
It’s inspiring.  
It’s beautiful.  
But terrifying.  
What if you get hurt?  
What if they break you?  
What if you shatter?  
What if you get torn apart by the rest of the world?  
You are so beautiful, but yet so fragile.  
I want to hold you close and protect you from everyone else,  
But they grab you,  
Carrying you away.

In the end,  
All flowers wilt,  
All petals fall.  
And as so many do,  
I watch your broken petals fall,  
One by one,  
Until there’s nothing left.


End file.
